Shere Khan's Attack
Shere Khan: Bravo, bravo. An extraordinary performance. And thank you for detaining my victim. Flaps: D-don't mention it...(gulps)...your highness. Shere Khan: (chuckles) Boo. (The vultures run away) Dizzy: Let's get out of here. Buzzie: Give me room! (The vultures fly to the tree) Buzzie: Run, friends! Run! Mowgli: Run? Why should we run? Shere Khan: Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am? Mowgli: I know you, all right. You're Shere Khan. Shere Khan: Precisely. (opens his claws) Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan. Rudolph: You don't scare us, Shere Khan. I'm not afraid of you. Mowgli: Rudolph's right. I won't run from anyone. Shere Khan: Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. Now, I am going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting. For me. One. Two. Three. (Mowgli walks) Four.. (Shere Khan turns and looks) (Mowgli picks up a branch) You're trying my patience. (Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G., Sneech, Phineas, Ferb and Baloo appear) (Sue: (pointing at Shere Khan) There his is!) 5-6-7-8-9-10! (Shere Khan pounces at Mowgli (who drops his branch), but Baloo holds him by the tail) Baloo: Run, Mowgli, run! Shere Khan: Let go, you big oaf! Baloo: Take it easy, hold it, hold it. Whoa, easy, easy. Buzzy: He's got a tiger by the tail. Dizzy: And he'd better hang on, too. (Shere Khan bites Baloo) Baloo: Yeow! Sue: Don't you dare to bite Baloo! Mowgli: (hits Shete Khan with the branch) Take that, you big bully! Flaps: Let him have it! Hit him! Mowgli: (drops the stick and runs for his life) Baloo, help me! (Baloo grabs the branch of the tree while pulling Shere Khan's tail before Mowgli turns around and runs to the left and Shere Khan does the same thing and runs after him) Baloo: Somebody do something with that kid. Dizzy: Come on, lads! (Flaps and Ziggy carry Mowgli away) Buzzy: He's safe now, ha-ha-ha, you can let go, Baloo! Baloo: Are you kiddin'? There's teeth on the other end! (Shere Khan gets Baloo on the ground before him) Shere Khan: I'll kill you for this! Mowgli: Let go! Baloo needs help! (Lightning breaks a tree and ignites it) Buzzy: Fire! It's the only thing old stripes is afraid of! Flaps: Get the fire, we'll do the rest. (Mowgli grabs the branch filled with fire) (Shere Khan knocks Baloo out) Rudolph: Leave Baloo alone! Shere Khan: I'll kill you for this! (Rudolph, angrily, uses his shining nose to flash at Shere Khan's eye) Shere Khan: Aaaah! My eyes! My eyes! (Doraemon picks something out of his pocket) Doraemon: Kung Fu head batch! (Doraemon puts his Kung fu head batch on his head) Doraemon: All right, tiger. Time to fight! (Shere Khan shakes his head with his eyes blinking before seeing better) Shere Khan: You're trying my patience. (Shere Khan jumps and Doraemon jumps to kick his lower jaw) (Doraemon fights Shere Khan) Vultures: Charge! Punch and blow! Shere Khan: Stay out of this, you mangy fools. Buzzy: Yeah, yeah, missed by a mile! Yeah, pull his blinkin' whiskers! Flaps: He's a bloomin' pussycat! (Mowgli ties a blazing branch to Shere Khan's tail) Big G.: Oh, Shere Khan. Look behind you. (Shere Khan runs away, getting burnt by the fire on every step) Buzzy: Well, that was the last of him. (The vultures laugh) Ziggy: Old stripes took off like a flaming comet. Buzzy: Well, come on, let's go congratulate our friend. Noby: We did it! We defeated Shere Khan! Sue: (happily) Oh, Noby. We did it together. Dizzy: Hold it, fellas. Now's not the time for it. Look. (Mowgli comes to Baloo, who is lying without signs of life) Mowgli: Baloo? Baloo, get up. (Rudolph fills with tears in his eyes) Oh please, get up. (Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G., Sneech, Phineas and Ferb sob) Oh. (Bagheera arrives) Bagheera: Mowgli, try to understand. Mowgli: Bagheera, what's the matter with him? Bagheera: You've got to be brave, like Baloo was. Mowgli: You don't mean -- oh, no, Baloo. (Flaps sniffs in sadness) Bagheera: Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Mowgli, Greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friend. opens his eyes When great deeds are remembered in this jungle one name will stand above all others. Our friend, Baloo the bear. Baloo: He's cracking me up... Bagheera: The memory of Baloo's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts. Baloo: Beautiful. (meanwhile, rain stopped and sun begins to shine through again) Bagheera: This spot where Baloo fell will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature's noblest creatures. Baloo: I wish my mother could've heard this. Bagheera: It's best we leave now. Come along, man-cub. Baloo: (raises and speaks loud) Don't stop now, Baddy, you're doing great! There's more, lots more! Noby: (happily) Baloo! Sue: (happily) Baloo! Oh, Baloo! Bagheera (losing his temper): Why you, big fraud! You, you four-flusher! Do you realize! (Mowgli, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G., Sneech, Phineas, Ferb and Rudolph run happily and hug Baloo) Sue: Bagheera said you were dead, but I knew you are not! Noby: I can't believe you're all right! Baloo: Ha-ha. Who me? Sure I am. Never felt... better. (Noby, Doraemon, Sue, Big G., Sneech, Phineas, Ferb and Rudolph laugh) (The vultures laugh and Mowgli laughs) Mowgli: You sure had us worried. Baloo: Ahh, I was just takin' five. You know, playing it cool. he-ha, but he was too easy. Mowgli: Good old papa bear. Dizzy: It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke, isn't it? Buzzy: Yeah, so what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know -- and now don't start that again! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes